


Loyal Doves

by TheEccentricHummingBird



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Death, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEccentricHummingBird/pseuds/TheEccentricHummingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's talks to his Deceased fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Doves

Something in my heart is telling me something isn’t right here.

I don’t believe.     

I don’t want to feel.

I do not want to touch anyone or anything, this world killed her, these people killed her, she was perfect already- why did they do this to her?

My love for her was a strong as a roaring fire, stronger than a mountain, more than there are stars in the sky.

There where stars in her eyes, so many, yet so few could see them, they felt like she was threat rather than a gift – I saw her as a gift,

she would never grumble, she was so selfless.

I never saw it coming, one moment I’m picking out a ring- the next I’m begging her to wake up; there are no words, no expressions to describe the emptiness and lack of emotion I have, I’ve never felt numb like this before –I will never feel again.

I’m numb to all people, to all emotions attempted

Should I kill myself also?

No.

I’d just be putting others through this same grieving process, that wouldn’t be fair

So I’ll await my death- but suffer aloud, I’ll be the grumpiest mope you’ll ever meet

Does it really hurt so much? What people will say? Do? If you’re in that position I guess you just want them to stop taunting you just leave you alone.

I guess when it hurts to live; it’s a gift to die.

I’m the only one who even loves her now, people only see her as weak, couldn’t handle the heat.

I’ll sit here- I’ll await my time, I’ll grow old with her, just like doves do for their mates, I’ll never leave her side, I will always be here.

Till death – after death I’ll never part.

I’ll lullaby ‘I do’ to you, I’ll picture myself giving you kisses, I’ll hold the baby with you – she’ll be just as beautiful as you.

I’ll be as loyal as a dove, which sits and waits to die with my love.


End file.
